Dark Shadows: 370
Time has been suspended at Collinwood. It waits for the completion of an uncertain and frightening journey into the past. Back to the year 1795. The young woman who has made this strange journey has already learned that over the years the history of the Collins family has somehow been twisted to conceal certain truths. She will soon learn that the past holds as much evil and terror as the present. Episode 370 of Dark Shadows was directed by Lela Swift and written by Sam Hall. It first aired on Friday, November 24th, 1967. This episode is part of a storyline commonly referred to as the "1795 Flashback" story. In this episode, Victoria Winters meets Angelique Bouchard for the first time and has a conversation with Jeremiah Collins. Angelique comes upon one of Barnabas' childhood playthings and uses it as the means to cause him great suffering. Synopsis Cast Notes & Trivia * This episode is included on disc 4 of Dark Shadows DVD Collection 4 and disc 40 of the Dark Shadows: The Complete Original Series DVD collection. * Opening narration: Kathryn Leigh Scott * Closing still: Angelique Bouchard's bedroom. * This episode was recorded on November 20th, 1967. * Episode 374 was being recorded on the day this episode first aired. * First appearance of Andre du Pr s. He appears next in episode 376. * Victoria Winters meets Angelique Bouchard for the first time in this episode. Quotes * Angelique Bouchard: (Regarding the toy soldier) So. It did belong to Barnabas. Good. It's just what I need. And no one will ever know that such a harmless looking little plaything will cause Barnabas more pain and suffering than he has ever known. .... * Victoria Winters: You know, I think we have several things in common. We're both servants in this house. And we're both in a place that's foreign to us. * Angelique Bouchard: You're not an American? * Victoria Winters: Well, yes I am. * Angelique Bouchard: Well then why do you say this place is foreign to you? * Victoria Winters: It would be much to difficult to make you understand. * Angelique Bouchard: Some of the things I understand might surprise you. .... * Jeremiah Collins: Perhaps its possible for am attractive young lady to materialize out of thin air, but I'd have to see it before I believe it. * Victoria Winters: Well, I just hope you don't share your sister's theory about me. * Jeremiah Collins: Which is what? * Victoria Winters: That I am a creature possessed with the Devil. .... * Jeremiah Collins: Have I offended you? * Victoria Winters: Oh, no. No. Its just that you look so much like... * Jeremiah Collins: Like someone you once knew. Yes, you said that when we met. I am sorry if the resemblance disturbs you. * Victoria Winters: Don't be sorry. I'm not. * Jeremiah Collins: Was this person someone you loved? * Victoria Winters: He's someone that I still love. Very much. * Jeremiah Collins: And is he the reason you may leave us one day? * Victoria Winters: Right now, he's my reason for staying here. See also External Links * * * * * * ---- Category:1967/Episodes Category:Dark Shadows: 1795 Flashback/Episodes